Konoha Vice
by Special-Jonin23
Summary: The age of ninja had long been replaced by the hard working people of the Konoha police force. These are their stories.


Here is something I have been working on for a while. I know that it a little short but tell me what you think. Also i know that you all have been waiting for me to update my other fic and dont worry I will update soon, just doing some editing.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

=-=-=-=-=-=-=Chapter One-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-=-=-=-=-=

=-=-=

In a cold and quiet night a lone figure is seen walking down the cold streets of Konoha. As the figure walked under one of the many lights we find that it female about mid-twenties. She had just gotten off work and was walking home to her apartment. As she walks she notices something moving in the shadows. Curious she goes to see what was moving, once she finds the moving object she covers her mouth to prevent a blood curdling scream. In the alley was a woman badly bleeding holding something in her arms. "Please help us." she said weakly before she passed out due to blood lost. The woman quickly pulls out her cell phone and calls the police.

Minutes later the whole area had been sectioned off and many of the village chunnins were running about. AS this is happening two figures are seen walking into the area. "Report" one of them said. The head chunnin turns around and sees who it was. "Ah ANBU Namikaze, and ANBU Nara, well it appears that someone had attack this woman to get to the baby she was holding."

Naruto then asked if the baby was hurt, in which the chunnin said no. Naruto then dismissed the chunnin and continued to walk with his partner. "Why would someone target an infant, somethings not right."

Shikamaru was thinking the same thing. "I agree, we have to find out who is after it. We need to speak with that woman." both men went to the transport where the woman was being treated. The woman was unconscious when they finally reached her. As she was being placed into the ambulance Naruto noticed a little red light moving from her chest to head. It only took him a second to realize what was about to happen. "EVERYONE DOWN!!" He yelled as he knocked the woman out of the stretcher, not even a second later a bullet hit where the womans head once was. "Everyone lock this place down! No one enters or leaves you got me." Naruto yelled as he went into the building that the sniper was in.

On top of the building the sniper was cursing his luck. He missed the target and now he would have to leave the area without being seen. Easier said than done as the place was now swarming with chunnins. He tried to leave through the front door but soon found out the placed had been lock down. Naruto then ran into the building looked around before placing his eyed on him. In a panic he turned around and ran upstairs.

Naruto saw this and yelled at three of the chunnins. "You three with me, the rest of you don't let anyone out of this building." and ran up the stairs followed by three chunnins. After reaching the second floor of the building the slowly went room to room looking for the suspect. After clearing the floor they went to the next. This went on for about five floors when they finally reached the top floor. Naruto had his gun out as he slowly walked down the hallway. Two of the chunnins were on the other side of the floor checking rooms. After looking at all of the rooms they met at the last one. Two of the chunnins were now against the wall on both sides of the door. They looked at Naruto who gave then the go ahead to open the door. The chunnins then opened the door and the third quickly went inside with his gun drawn. After making a quick sweep they found that no one was in the living room. They were about to leave when they heard a shuffling noise coming from one of the rooms.

Naruto and chunnins slowly went to where the noise came from. Naruto nodded to the chunnins to be ready. Naruto then kicked to door down and rushed into the room as the sniper was about to climb out the window. "FREEZE!!" Naruto yelled at sniper which got him to stop. "Put your hands on your head and turn around." he commands the sniper in which he complies. Then Naruto was thrown through a loop as he found out the sniper was not a man but a woman. She had pale skin and her eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. "Good now slowly walk towards me and no funny business." the woman began to chuckle before she spoke.

"Fool do you really think I am going leave here alive. NOW DIE PIG." she yelled out before she pulled a gun from one of her sleeves. Before she can pull the trigger four gunshots are heard and woman falls to the ground dead. Naruto sighed before he pushed a button on his head set. "Shikamaru the sniper is neutralized have someone come and take the body. Have the woman taken to a secure facility, she is to have a level 5 security protocol placed on her, as for the baby a level 9." a "roger" was heard. Naruto then put his gun back in it holster before he turned around to leave the room, not before telling the chunnins to guard the area and good job.

The next day Naruto was sitting at his desk when a cup is placed on it. Naruto turned around and saw that is was Ino Yamanaka smiling at him. "Looks like you could use a cup of coffee right now."

"Thank you Ino-chan." Naruto said as he picked up the cup and took a sip from it. "Please tell me you have found something?"

"Well I have found the identity of the infant and your not going to believe who his parents are." she said as she slipped him a folder. Naruto took it and read the contents, as he read the report his hands began to shake.

"You got to be shitting me." he said as he placed the report on his desk.

"Nope that baby is the son of Sasuke Uchiha president of the Konoha Defense Corporation. His name is Ichigo, mother named Karin Uchiha deceased, no other siblings."

"What about the woman any I.D on her." Naruto asked as he looked through the report.

"We have confirmed that the woman that had the baby is one Ami Kurosaki, she is the baby's nanny." Ino answered as she gave a folder on the woman. "She woke up about three hours ago, she seemed out of it but we were able to get some information on who wanted to take out the baby and heir to the Uchiha fortune."

"Oh really please enlighten me." Naruto asked as he sipped his cup of coffee.

"From what we got we have two suspects, first and most plausible suspect would be one Itachi Uchiha older brother of Sasuke. He was banished from his family four years prior for reasons unknown. Ami had stated that Sasuke had many encounters with Itachi throughout the years. Apparently Itachi had tried many times to take over the Uchiha business by bullying his younger brother." Then Ino through a picture of Itachi on Naruto's desk. "Last year the parents of Sasuke died by mysterious means leaving Sasuke as the sole heir of the company. Itachi vanished for a while and it wasn't until last week that he contacted Sasuke telling him if he does not hand over what was his something bad will happen."

"I see so what about the other one." Naruto asked as he placed pictures of the suspects and victims on a board.

"The next plausible suspect would be Haishi Hyuuga head of the Hyuuga family. Apparently the Uchiha and Hyuuga have been in a secret war with each other for many years now. After hearing news that that the elder Uchiha had died he tried to take over their business but failed, though no other altercations since the failed take over attempt."

"So what makes his a suspect." Naruto asked confused.

"The sniper used was of the Hyuuga family, though her eyes had been altered and no history of who she was can be found. The only reason we know she was from that family was a special enzyme in her blood."

"I see so she has no name and no history, something is not right about this whole thing. Why would the Hyuuga family have a assassin in their family and why would they target an infant. Also from the initial reports from the woman who found the woman and child, she had stated that seconds before finding them she saw someone running from the alley almost as if spooked. Also it took a good five minutes before the first chunnin, if an assassin was targeting the two then she had plenty of time to take out the child and leave the area before the chunnins arrived. There is something more going on." Shikamaru said as he walked up to the two.

"Good point, so the question is who was that person that fled the area seconds before the woman was discovered, and if there is a connection to the sniper. If there is what is the connection. Ino I want to to run a full background check on the Uchiha family I want the full history. I also want a full back ground on Hiashi and his immediate family. I want to know what caused these two families to go to war." Naruto ordered a he reached for his coat.

"I'm on it." was all Ino said as she began to look through her computer.

"So where we going?" Shikamaru asked as he followed Naruto to the elevator.

"Going to visit the father of the baby, I bet he would want to know that his son is in our custody."

In a dark unknown location two figures could be seen. "You fool! I told you to leave the child alone, because of you the authorities are sniffing around." one of the figures yelled at the other.

"I only want what is mine!!" the other yelled " and I will not let that man take it away from me!!" yelled another and from the pitch of the voice was obvious female.

"Patience, I promise you that you will get what belongs to you as long as you fulfill your end of the bargain." the other figure a male said in a calm tone.

"Don't worry when I get what is mine I will give what you want." the female said as she left the room.

"Yes soon I will everything and more." he said as he watched the female leave chuckling.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

So what do you think should i continue this or discard it. Also if you want to take a guess of what is going on please tell me as i want to know


End file.
